Jr Campers
The Jr Campers are supporting characters in Barbie in Rock 'N Royals. They are voiced by Rachel Beck, Michael Strusievici, Alyssya Swales, and Gabriella Turner. Jr Camper One This camper goes to Camp Pop. She is played by Stacie and is voiced by Rachel Beck. She has blonde hair with pink streaks that’s in a ponytail and bangs. She wore a purple and lilac striped dress with blue stars on the front that‘s nearly the same color as her eyes. Below her hips, is a pink sash with purple ruffles underneath it. She also wore a sleeveless denim jacket with a collar and pink high tops. Camper One is nice, assuring, kind, sassy, and reassuring. She is a bit of a gossip girl but she is very helpful and helped the new comer get adjusted to some of the mean campers and helped the newcomer find the main office. Jr Camper Two This camper goes to Camp Pop also. He is played by Todd, Stacie’s twin brother and is voiced by Michael Strusievici. He has blue eyes and a fair skintone. He has frizzy auburn hair with a red and blue baseball cap smacked on top. He wore a red T-shirt with a huge blue star and a guitar and a long sleeved white shirt under it. He wore jeans and black velcro sneakers. Camper Two is friendly, warm, and reliable. Like Camper One, he helped the new camper understand basic information about Camp Pop and helped the camper find the main office. Jr Camper Three Jr Camper Three goes to Camp Royalty. She is voiced by Alyssya Swales. She has brown hair tied in a side ponytail and a purple and blue flower tucked in her hair. She has hazel-green eyes and wore a sleeveless blue dress with a purple hem and sash. She also wore purple sandals. Jr Camper Three is smart, sassy, and sweet. She instantly recognized the newcomer as a famous popstar and is shown to like taking selfies. Jr Camper Four Jr Camper Four goes to Camp Royalty also. She is portrayed by Chelsea and is voiced by Gabriella Turner, Jr Camper Four has blonde hair tied in a high ponytail, blue eyes, and a fair skintone. A pink tiara was placed her head and she wore a white top with gray stripes and pink roses and a pink and blue skirt. She also wore pink sandals. Jr Camper Four is smart, sassy, and sweet. She instantly recognized the newcomer as a famous popstar and is shown to like taking selfies. Trivia * Jr Camper Two is the only male jr camper. * Jr Campers One, Two, and Four are played by Barbie’s siblings. However, Jr Camper Three was played by one of Chelsea’s friends. * Jr Camper One is the only camper with dyed hair. * Though Todd played Jr Camper Two, he has been discontinued for many years. Category:Characters Category:Barbie in Rock 'n Royals Category:Barbie in Rock 'n Royals Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Kids